


Attention

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Catlike attention seeking's gotta be part of it too, Cheetah!Master - Freeform, F/M, I mean it can't just be fangs and eyes can it, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @twistedgoddessoftimelords: “Hi. Could I request some more Cheetah Master? Anything involving him really but maybe something like I mentioned before about nudging a person for attention?”A/N: YES. YES YOU CAN.
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Attention

Okay, let’s get one thing straight. You _were_ a cat person. You loved cats. Another thing to get straight was that you loved The Master. You met him back when The Rani was causing trouble, and he’d stuck in your head and you’d stuck in his. The Doctor’s regenerated since then and The Master managed to get himself infected with a virus that basically makes him part cheetah. There was only one problem.

_Apparently, Timelord plus Cheetah equals annoying housecat in a humanoid body._

You were currently trying to clean the kitchen of The Doctor’s TARDIS. It could clean itself, but he lets you clean it so that you can experience some semblance of human life every once in a while. You were standing over the sink rinsing dishes while the housecat in question sat at the small table, staring at you. You had been ignoring him for about fifteen minutes, but the eyes locked on you were starting to get on your nerves. You turned your head sharply to look at him.

“Can I help you?” You asked sarcastically, The Master’s eyebrows shooting up. His mouth formed a sly smile as he leaned back in his chair.

“You’re better at ignoring me than most people.” He commented, you nodding proudly.

“I’ve gotten used to it at this point.” You replied smugly, The Master’s smile widening and showing off his sharp fangs. You inhaled slightly at the sight of them, before shaking your head and turning your attention back to the dishes. You were almost done with them when you got the overwhelming feeling that comes automatically programmed into cat owners. That feeling of ‘ _my stupid animal is about to do a stupid thing stupidly_ ’.

You whipped your head around just in time to watch The Master swipe a glass off the table, the poor dish breaking into a million pieces as it hit the hard floor. He still had that smug look on his face, while you had one of very deep annoyance.

“What the hell was that for?” You asked irritatedly, placing the last plate on the drying rack and walking over to the kitchen table. You went to grab the glass pieces, scooping the big ones into your hand and dumping them in the trash. You grabbed a broom and swept up the small ones, The Master simply watching you the whole time.

Once you finished cleaning up from his little act, you went to stand next to him, glaring down at the man.

“You are being an ass.” You fussed, him looking up at you calmly.

“You weren’t paying attention to me.” He replied simply as if it should have been clear why he was acting up. You looked up at the ceiling, mentally praying to every deity ever conjured that you’d have the patience to not murder him. Your prayers were interrupted however by a certain idiot suddenly nuzzling his face against your chest.

Wait.

_What?_

You looked down and sure enough, The Master was nuzzling your chest, not unlike a housecat would. You were too confused to laugh, so you just stared at him. He looked up at you, resting his chin on your chest when he tilted his head.

“Attention. _Now_.” He spoke, and it was then that you gained back the capacity to laugh. You let a few small giggles escape you before you pulled your chair over to be by him, sitting down and wrapping your arms around him. You felt him relax against you, resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled, pressing a light kiss to his temple.

He leaned up, looking at you curiously. He tilted his head like a confused cat, which you had to struggle not to giggle at. You began to ask why he was staring at you, but your lips quickly became occupied by his as he gently kissed you. Your arms tightened around him as his wrapped around you, holding you close to him. The two of you were quite enjoying the moment, when a quite energetic Doctor burst into the kitchen, ranting a mile a minute. When his eyes locked onto the two of you, his rant immediately changed directions.

“I leave you two unattended for fifteen minutes and come back to find you like this? How insane must you be, Y/N? He could eat you!” The Doctor rambled, but what was surely the beginning of a lecture was cut off when The Master decided to run his fangs along your neck, a light gasp escaping you. The Doctor’s eyes went wide as saucers before he quickly left the room, mumbling something about ‘that’s _got_ to be bestiality on some planet’ as he ran off.

You looked at The Master with slightly hooded eyes, a mischievous glint in his. As you swooped in for another kiss, his hands finding your hips and digging his fingertips in slightly, you knew that you were going to have some bite marks and scratches to explain to The Doctor tomorrow.


End file.
